Turno de noche
by Naty Mu
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lleva trabajando en el hospital psiquiátrico solo tres semanas cuando llega para evaluación psiquiátrica el sospechoso de los más horribles asesinatos en la historia de la ciudad de Panem. Cuando descubre que éste no es otro que Peeta Mellark, el dulce chico con quien fue la escuela por catorce años, su interés en el caso aumenta. Inspirado en "3 am" de Eminem.


_**Turno de Noche**_

_Resumen:__ Katniss Everdeen lleva trabajando en el hospital psiquiátrico solo tres semanas cuando llega para evaluación psiquiátrica el sospechoso de los más horribles asesinatos en la historia de la ciudad de Panem. Cuando descubre que éste no es otro que Peeta Mellark, el dulce chico con quien fue la escuela por catorce años, su interés en el caso aumenta. Escrito para PIP, día uno: Rojo. Inspirado en la canción "3 am" de Eminem. _

_Advertencia:__ La historia contiene violencia, sangre y abuso de sustancias. Se trata de un asesinato después de todo. También deseo destacar que, pese a que soy médico y he trabajado en hospitales psiquiátricos, esta historia está ambientada en un lugar ficticio con leyes ficticias, así que tiene mucha "licencia creativa"._

Los turnos de noche son usualmente tranquilos y silenciosos. En ocasiones uno de los pacientes del ala oeste—los que están aquí por algún tipo de adicción—se ponen ansiosos y tratan de escaparse, probablemente para tomar un trago, una jalada o lo que sea que hagan, pero en la mayoría de las noches no hay problemas. Simplemente nos dividimos turnos para hacer rondas y observamos a los pacientes en los monitores.

Es por esto que son mis turnos favoritos. Llevo trabajando aquí dos turnos de noches y uno diurno por ya tres semanas. No me pagan por esto, pero se verá muy bien en mi postulación para la Escuela de Enfermería el próximo año. Y es un gran lugar de trabajo. Las enfermeras y doctores han sido muy amables conmigo y parecen contentos con mi trabajo. Tampoco es mucho lo que hago, pero he aprendido mucho de mis compañeros de trabajo y en los turnos de noche tengo permitido estudiar un poco, que es más que lo que haría en casa donde el internet me distrae constantemente.

No hay motivos para sospechar que este turno de noche será distinto a los demás hasta que todo se vuelve patas para arriba con su llegada ya pasadas las 3 de la mañana. El aire se vuelve eléctrico de forma instantánea y los pacientes parecen sentirlo también. Nadie está en sus habitaciones, a pesar de nuestras órdenes de volver a ellas, cuando las puertas se abren de golpe y sus gritos interrumpen la hasta ahora calma de la noche.

Inicialmente no lo veo. Estoy demasiado ocupada moviendo al resto de los pacientes a la siguiente habitación, mientras él es flanqueado por al menos 3 policías. Nadie nos avisó que él vendría, así que las enfermeras entran en pánico inmediatamente ya que no están listas para sedarlo. Puedo oírlas corriendo en la estación de enfermería, preparando el sedante, dirigiendo a los policías hacia la habitación disponible dónde deben llevar al nuevo paciente.

Cuando otro voluntario me releva, me acerco a ver en qué puedo ayudar. Me enorgullezco de ser muy buena en mi trabajo, muy cuidadosa en cómo trato a mis pacientes y rápida en todo tipo de situación. Pero nada me prepara para lo que veo cuando llego a la habitación en dónde intentan contenerlo.

Sus ojos están rojos y desenfocados, sin trazos del brillante azul que recuerdo, sino completamente negros con pupilas dilatadas. Sus rizos rubios están desordenados y cubiertos en lo que parece ser sangre seca. Su cara está distorsionada en una mueca mezcla de dolor, rabia y miedo, y sus movimientos son erráticos y salvajes.

Pero aún así lo reconozco al instante. Pese a que no se parece en nada a sí mismo, al chico que recuerdo de compartir una sala de clases por catorce años, el chico que me dio su sándwich el día que tenía once años y no llevé almuerzo porque mi madre estaba demasiado deprimida por las muertes de mi padre y mi hermana para recordar hacerme un almuerzo. Y es así que me encuentro paralizada cuando él se gira hacia mí y me mira directo a los ojos.

Al principio pienso que me reconoce por la forma en que parece fijarse en mí y nadie más. Cuando se lanza hacia mí pienso que quizás viene a pedir mi ayuda. No puedo explicarme porqué no reacciono. Pero luego sus manos rodean mi cuello impidiéndome respirar. Entro en pánico, sabiendo que no tengo posibilidades de defenderme de este hombre fuerte y salvaje, pero es entonces que veo la ira desvaneciéndose de sus rasgos y su agarre pierde fuerza hasta que logran alejarlo de mí.

Toco mi cuello acariciando la piel magullada, mientras el personal arrastra al ahora inconsciente Peeta Mellark a su cuarto, donde será contenido físicamente. El enfermero Boggs, un hombre alto y moreno, quien aparentemente fue el responsable de salvarme, me mira en una mezcla de preocupación y risa.

—Vaya a descansar, Señorita Katniss—me dice, echándome de la habitación.

Me alejo de la escena, sintiéndome derrotada y muy confundida. Nunca conocí demasiado sobre Peeta Mellark, pero es difícil reconciliar esta imagen con el recuerdo del chico sonriente con rizos rubios y una disposición amigable. Y el hecho de que fuera traído por la policía, lo que suele indicar que hubo un crimen de por medio.

—Everdeen, espera—una voz familiar me despierta de mis pensamientos lúgubres. Miro a mi alrededor hasta encontrar una mata de pelo cobrizo y unos ojos brillantes que me observan con curiosidad. —Alguien está un poco distraída esta noche. Pasaste al lado mío y ni siquiera te diste cuenta—Darius me hace un puchero, fingiendo sentirse herido. Su actitud infantil me hace reír, pues es ridícula en un hombre que lleva un uniforme de policía.

—Disculpa, Darius. El nuevo paciente me dejó un tanto perturbada—le explico.

—Ugh, sé a qué te refieres. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que el sonriente Peeta Mellark sería capaz de un crimen tan cruel?—parece pensar en voz alta.

—¿Crimen cruel?—repito horrorizada. Darius hace una mueca.

—No lo repitas, pero dicen que era una escena de película de terror. Sangre por todos lados y partes del cuerpo mutiladas—Darius hace una pausa, todo rastro de alegría desaparecido. —Es peligroso, Katniss. Ten cuidado.

Después que Darius y el resto de los policías se van, nuestro nuevo paciente es dejado en su habitación. Persiste sedado y es de esperar que permanezca así hasta la mañana. Intento obtener más información del personal, pero no hay mucha. La policía dejó algunos papeles, pero su caso es mayoritariamente confidencial, así que no obtengo muchos detalles.

Son cerca de las 7 de la mañana cuando el personal del siguiente turno llega y obtenemos más noticias sobre el caso. Es Cressida, otra voluntaria, quien nos informa sobre la exclusiva, ya que aparentemente la noticia ha estado en las noticias desde la madrugada.

—Este chico, Peeta Meellirk…—comienza.

—Mellark—la corrijo, pero ella me ignora.

—Fue encontrado por su madre, quien estaba en un evento de caridad, en mitad de su living comedor rodeado por los cuerpos mutilados de su padre y hermano mayor... bañado en su sangre o algo. Los periodistas postularon ritual satánico.

—Estaba un poco sucio, pero dudo que se bañara en la sangre—la enfermera Jackson refuta.

—De todas formas, dicen que estaba muy alterado y que tuvieron que llamar a tres unidades de policías para controlarlo—continúa.

—Eso sí lo vimos—aporta el enfermero Boggs. —Atacó a la señorita Katniss cuando llegó.

Cressida se gira hacia mí con sus ojos muy abiertos. —Oh, Dios, Katniss. ¡Que miedo!

Yo me encojo de hombros, intentando parecer indiferente, como si no hubiera pensado que iba a morir en esos momentos. Como si no fuera eso lo que habría sucedido de no ser por el enfermero Boggs. La conversación finalmente muere y gira hacia cosas más triviales, como películas y fiestas.

Hoy es sábado, por lo que no tengo clases a las que asistir. Me quedo bastante rato después de que mi turno termina, escuchando con atención toda la información que las enfermeras comparten entre ellas y con los médicos. El doctor Aurelius, un hombre de cabello gris y lentes gruesos, es asignado al caso para evaluar su estado mental y establecer si es responsable o no de las muertes de su padre y hermano.

Estoy a punto de irme cuando el doctor me aparta y me pregunta si podemos ir a conversar un momento a su oficina. —Señorita Everdeen, por favor tome asiento—me sonríe. Siempre me ha gustado el doctor Aurelius. Es bastante callado y educado, y todos sus pacientes parecen quererlo. Es especialmente dulce con nosotros, los voluntarios, siempre ofreciéndonos ayuda para obtener libros de la biblioteca o artículos científicos de las revistas médicas.

—Sólo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien después de lo ocurrido anoche—me dice cuando ya estoy sentada frente a él en su oficina.

—Estoy bien. No se preocupe—me encojo de hombros, pero inconscientemente me acaricio la piel amoratada de mi cuello. —El enfermero Boggs interfirió bastante rápido.

—Sí, eso fue bueno. Me alegro mucho que él estuviera allí—concuerda. —¿La pilló desprevenida? Nunca antes había tenido problemas para cuidarse y él no es nuestro primer paciente agresivo.

—No… Quiero decir que sí—me tropiezo en mi respuesta. El médico levanta una ceja en silente cuestionamiento y yo suspiro en resignación. —Creo que él puede haberme reconocido o algo similar… Yo lo conocía… del colegio—. El doctor Aurelius asiente pensativo. —Nunca me habría esperado verlo aquí—agrego.

—Bueno, su madre dice que ha estado actuado extraño desde hace meses. Mencionó un incidente con su amigo, Finnick. Pero aparentemente el chico no quiso presentar cargos en su contra.

—Podría ayudarlo a conseguir información desde el colegio y de nuestros ex compañeros si lo necesita—le sugiero.

—Señorita Everdeen, no creo que deba involucrarse en este caso si ya lo conoce—el doctor Aurelius me reprende. Yo niego con mi cabeza. Puede que tenga razón, estoy muy cerca y no soy nada objetiva, pero no puedo dejar que él lo vea.

—Nunca fuimos cercanos, ni mucho menos. Fuimos al mismo colegio juntos pero teníamos distintos grupos sociales. Nunca fuimos amigos. A penas si hablamos así que no tiene nada de que preocuparse—le explico. Todo esto es cierto y aún así siento que estoy mintiendo. Incluso sin una amistad de por medio siento una cierta conexión con este chico que me ayudó cuando lo necesité. El doctor me da una mirada de duda por lo que insisto. —No estoy demasiado cerca. No lo había visto hace años. No hay conflicto de intereses, lo prometo.

El doctor me deja ir y me voy a casa a tratar de recuperar un poco de sueño por una par de horas antes de estudiar para los exámenes que tengo la semana que viene, pero mi mente permanece en el hospital. Me pregunto cómo estará Peeta, cómo llego a esto… Nunca supe mucho de él, pero siempre me pareció un chico normal. Definitivamente no el tipo que uno espera se convierta en un asesino.

Eventualmente me doy por vencida en cuando a dormir y prendo la televisión. El noticiero local sólo habla del "Rebanador de Panaderos" que es cómo lo bautizan, el juego de palabras producto de que su familia es dueña de una panadería y que han de asumir es ingenioso en vez de irrespetuoso, pero no entregan nueva información. Muestran retazos de la conferencia de prensa que dio el Comandante de la Policía, apellidado Cray, y el Fiscal, Abernathy, la cual es más que nada evitar responder preguntas sobre información que aún no revelan y llamar a la población a mantener la calma. Pero son sus incesantes comentarios los que finalmente me hacen dormir.

La noticia parece morir bastante rápido sin nuevos avances en el caso. En el hospital, yo continúo con mis tareas habituales y ocasionalmente escucho algo sobre su progreso. En un principio lo mantienen bastante sedado ya que cada vez que intentan bajarle la sedación se vuelve a agitar. Pero, una vez que pasa la primera semana él parece calmarse un poco.

Para cuando empiezan a quitarle la sedación, termino no intencionalmente a su cargo cuando Rue, otra voluntaria en mi turno, me suplica que tome su lugar. —Por favor, Katniss, su historia me asusta mucho. De verdad no creo que pueda hacerlo—me dice. Así que cambiamos las habitaciones asignadas y seguimos con nuestros trabajo. Ya es casi medianoche cuando finalmente llego a su habitación para ver cómo está.

—Hola—me sonríe.

—Hola, Peeta—le contesto con la voz suave y calmada que uso con los pacientes. —Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen y soy…

—Te recuerdo, Katniss—me interrumpe, su rostro sonrojado de pronto. Yo asiento, tratando de evitar fruncir el ceño que amenaza con aparecer en mis facciones. ¿Por qué está actuando tan vergonzoso? No recuerdo que fuera tan tímido en el colegio. Siempre estaba rodeado de muchos amigos y probablemente tuvo muchas novias. ¿Está avergonzado de estar aquí? Eso apaga mi enojo. Su timidez probablemente tenga más que ver con culpa que conmigo.

—Sí, fuimos al colegio juntos. Yo también me acuerdo de ti—le digo y él levanta su mirada hacia mí. —¿Cómo te sientes? Sin tanto sedante, me refiero…

—Bien, supongo—me responde. —Todo está aún muy confuso, eso sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve…?

—Dos semanas—le contesto y sus facciones se retuercen en dolor. —Estabas bastante intoxicado, así que tomó un tiempo para sacarlo de tu sistema.

—¿Intoxicado?—pregunta—¿Así como… drogas?

Le doy mi mejor mirada de reprobación. No debería mentirnos. Bueno, a los médicos y enfermeras, yo no tengo mucho efecto en su cuidado. —¿No es por eso que estabas tan fuera de sí esa noche?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yo no uso drogas! Ósea, probé marihuana en la universidad un par de veces, pero de eso hace más de un año…

—¿Ha venido alguien a verme? —dice después de un largo silencio.

Yo niego con mi cabeza. —No que yo sepa… Pero creo que no lo tienen permitido—le explico. Él me sonríe con un dejo de tristeza y permanece callado por el resto del tiempo que me demoro en medir su ciclo vital y darle sus medicamentos. Cuando me giro para irme, él me llama. —Fue agradable verte, Katniss—me dice. —Quiero decir, es agradable ver una cara familiar.

Yo sonrío con cierta dificultad. Qué solitario debe sentirse aquí, encerrado sin prospectos de visitas y un futuro que puede sólo prometer tiempo en prisión. Y a pesar que digan que es peligroso, no sentí ningún peligro con él rodeada de cámaras de seguridad y gente haciendo rondas constantemente.

Después de eso me aseguro de tenerlo a mi cargo en todos mis turnos.

Mientras tanto los médicos pueden finalmente evaluarlo ahora que está consciente. Las enfermeras me cuentan que lo entrevistan todos los días en la habitación con espejo y que pasan horas hablando sobre su caso después.

Al almuerzo, Johanna Mason y Madge Undersee, las internas del programa, hablan sobre su caso conmigo. —Su examen mental no es el de un paciente con esquizofrenia, ni tampoco coincide su historia previa—insiste Johanna.

—No creo que sea orgánico. Tú viste la Resonancia Nuclear. Estaba limpia—contesta Madge. —Y no estoy diciendo esquizofrenia es la única opción, pero su psicosis…

—¡Ay, vamos! ¡Tu viste lo comprometido de consciencia que estaba! —la interrumpe Johanna. —Yo creo que es abuso de sustancias.

—No puede ser—Madge la mira con exasperación.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto.

—Los exámenes de drogas en sangre y orina salieron todos limpios—me dice.

—Podría ser algo que no estemos buscando—se burla Johanna. Madge mira al cielo, exasperada, y continuamos con nuestro almuerzo en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Johanna me sonríe con malicia: —Escuché que lo conocías de antes…

—Fuimos al mismo colegio—admito. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que lo supieran, pero aún así me molesta. Siento que están interpretando más de lo que hay en mi interés en el caso.

—Por favor dime que al menos te lo comiste… ¡O que se la chupaste!

—¡Johanna!—Madge se mueve incómoda en su asiento.

Yo entrecierro mis ojos amenazadoramente, pero ella sólo se ríe. —¡No me mires así, descerebrada! Sólo era una pregunta. Además, si le quitas lo de la psicosis es lindo.

Madge mira al cielo de nuevo. —No puede quitarle lo de la psicosis. A mí me parece bastante importante.

—Sí, de verdad no puedes olvidarlo… Pero puedo perfectamente verlo convertirse en el próximo Tate Langdon, ¿no creen? —Johanna nos mira en busca de aprobación, pero las dos sólo nos encogemos de hombros, sin entender de quién habla. —¡Tate Langdon! ¡Tate Langdon! ¡Díos mío, ustedes de verdad son descerebradas! —se ríe. —Un personaje de American Horror Story, de la primera temporada. Es guapísimo, pero un asesino loco… Al día de hoy hay chicas suspirando por él en internet.

—Nunca vi ese programa—le contesto. Recuerdo haber visto los comerciales cuando salió y haber pensado que parecía tonto. Definitivamente no iba a perder mi tiempo con eso.

—Bueno, deberías verlo en Netflix después de tus exámenes, Katniss—me sonríe Johanna justo antes de ponerse un pedazo de pie de limón en la boca y gemir de placer. Madge se ríe con eso. —En serio, ese tipo es guapísimo y nuestro interesante paciente podría ser su doble o algo así…

Ignoro el comentario y cuánto estoy de acuerdo con él. Peeta Mellark es bastante atractivo, no hay dudas en eso. Pero me rehúso a actuar como una adolescente en esta situación, especialmente cuando ni siquiera actué así cuando tenía esa edad. Debo ser profesional y ver a los pacientes de esa forma, sin importar qué tan guapos y encantadores sean, definitivamente no es profesional.

Además, el presunto asesinato de familiares debe ser considerado. Y eso no es algo que quiera discutir con él. Aún así, en mi siguiente turno es él quien saca el tema a colación.

—Ellos, los médicos, dicen que algo pasó… pero yo no lo recuerdo.

—Quizás todavía estás algo confuso por los medicamentos… —trato de verme tranquila, pero la dirección que esta conversación está tomando me está poniendo extremadamente nerviosa. ¿Y si de verdad no recuerda haber matado a su padre y hermano? ¿Alguien va a tener que decírselo? —Quizás los recuerdos vuelvan en un par de días.

—No estoy seguro de querer que vuelvan—Peeta esconde su cara en sus manos. —Me dicen que mi padre y Rye están muertos, Katniss—se lamenta.

Miro a mi alrededor y me siento en el borde de su cama. Quizás no es muy profesional de mi parte, pero no puedo resistirme. Lo veo tan asustado y vulnerable.

—¿Te dijeron cómo murieron? —no lo miro a los ojos, demasiado asustada ante la posibilidad de ver al monstruo del que hablan en los noticieros. Peeta no me responde, girándose hacia el otro lado de la cama y escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. Despacio, cómo haría con un animal herido, mi mano se acerca y aparta un mechón de cabello de su frente. Él se paraliza un tanto al contacto, pero no lo rechaza así que continúo acariciando su cabello hasta que se duerme.

La siguiente vez que lo veo él no menciona nuestra última conversación, ni yo tampoco. Algunas veces, en los turnos de noche me pregunta si podemos jugar ajedrez como con otros voluntarios. Le admito que no sé jugar, así que tras reaccionar dramáticamente me enseña a hacerlo. No soy muy buena, y él siempre me gana, pero es divertido de todas formas.

Después que se le permite salir de su habitación e interactuar con otros pacientes, jugamos a las cartas. Yo soy excelente jugando póker, mientras que Peeta siempre se delata cuando tiene una buena mano.

En casa leo todo lo que publican en el diario sobre el Rebanador de Panaderos, cada pequeño morboso detalle que la prensa consigue averiguar. Cómo fue encontrado con los cadáveres, cubierto en su sangre, y que aún así no hay huellas en el arma asesina. Cómo la policía lo encontró llorando y gritando. Cómo se volvió violento cuando trataron de separarlo de los cuerpos.

En una revista incluso publican lo que llaman el perfil de un psicópata. "Sorprendente falta de consciencia", "predadores", "engañadores y manipuladores" son algunos de los términos que utilizan. Pero no importa cuánto lea, sigo encontrando difícil el conciliar esta imagen con la del Peeta que he visto en el hospital.

Una noche, mientras me ayuda a guardar los juegos en la sala común, empiezo a pensar que es extraño que nunca hable sobre lo que sucedió. ¿Será que todavía no lo recuerda? ¿Puede ser que lo bloqueara? He oído que eso puede suceder ante un evento traumático…

—¿Recuerdas algo sobre… esa noche? —le pregunto. Peeta me mira, pura desesperación emanando desde sus ojos. Él sacude su cabeza en negativa y mira hacia otro lado, como intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

—Debo haberme desmayado, supongo—me explica. —Sólo tengo un par de flashes de rojo… Sangre, creo—mientras lo dice parece ponerse un tanto verde. Sus ojos están de pronto llenos de lágrimas. —Había partes del cuerpo en el suelo. No recuerdo cómo llegaron allí, pero supongo que los maté… —su cara se retuerce en una mueca de dolor cuando murmura: —Los maté…

Algo en su desplante no me convence. Me sorprendo incluso a mí misma cuando le digo: —Pero ¿cómo puedes saberlo si no recuerdas haberlo hecho?

—Es la única explicación… eso es lo que todos dicen—murmura evitando mirarme a los ojos. Luego, se disculpa y se va a acostar temprano.

Cuando lo vuelvo a ver, ha perdido todo el progreso logrado. Está tan agitado que lo tienen que contener físicamente. Están a punto de sedarlo cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran. Es tan similar a nuestro primer encuentro cuando llegó al hospital, pero esta vez su mirada es notoriamente menos amenazadora. No sólo por el hecho de que esta vez está amarrado a la cama, sino porque su mirada no está llena de rabia o miedo, sino de desesperación y súplica.

Corro hacia el lado de su cama en ese instante. Le quito un mechón de cabello de la frente y lo veo cerrar los ojos, más tranquilo. Boggs retrocede con el sedante y me señala que estará cerca, pero nos deja solos en la habitación. Peeta abre sus ojos, un brillante azul por sus lágrimas sin derramar, y parece suplicarme en silencio.

No sé qué me lleva a hacerlo pero comienzo a cantarle una canción de cuna que solía cantarle a mi hermana pequeña cuando ella tenía pesadillas. Después de que nuestro padre murió en un accidente en la mina en la que trabajaba, ella solía tener horribles pesadillas sobre morir aplastada por rocas gigantes y no poder respirar. Más de una vez llegó incluso a tener una crisis de pánico después de un sueño particularmente horroroso. En esos momentos, lo único que la calmaba era cuando la abrazaba y le cantaba la canción de cuna que nuestros padre nos cantaba cuando éramos pequeñas.

Cuando termino la canción, las lágrimas han rodado desde los ojos de Peeta, dejando surcos mojados en sus mejillas. Pero se le ve casi sereno, como si pudiera observarme así por siempre. —Siempre tuviste la voz más hermosa, como si los pájaros debieran callarse para escucharte—me dice con voz ronca. —Recuerdo que cantaste el primer día de clases, ¿sabes? Estaba tan enamorado de ti.

Puedo sentir el calor que sube a mis mejillas pero le sonrío. —Solía cantarle esa canción a mi hermana antes que… falleciera—le confieso. Peeta asiente. Él debe saber lo de mi hermana, pero me sorprendo queriendo compartir esto con él de todas formas. —Después que mi padre muriera, ella se enfermó tanto. Lloraba todo el día, no quería comer, y tenía estas horribles pesadillas y crisis de pánico. Yo traté de ayudarla, pero no pude.

Intento decir las palabras "se suicidó", pero se me quedan atrapadas en la garganta. Peeta levanta su mano y acaricia mi mejilla. —Mi madre también está aquí—le digo. —No pudo manejar todo lo que sucedió… Supongo que es cómo terminé aquí, cómo me interesé en aprender enfermería.

No decimos nada más después de eso. Sólo nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo hasta que finalmente él se duerme. Lo observo dormir un momento antes de irme. Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme, sin esa mirada torturada que tiene cuando está despierto. Y sus pestañas son tan largas y rubias. No creo haber visto pestañas tan bonitas en un hombre antes.

Cuando regreso a la estación de enfermería, todos me miran extraño. La enfermera Jackson me pregunta cómo está Peeta. Yo escribo sus signos vitales mientras escucho cómo comenzó el incidente. Una enfermera fue a darle sus medicamentos y él comenzó a pedir ayuda a gritos y a lanzarle cosas.

—No entiendo porqué el retroceso—pienso en voz alta.

—Quizás ver a su madre hoy fue demasiado para él—me dice Jackson.

Su madre. Oh, me acuerdo de su madre. Mientras el padre de Peeta, un panadero bastante conocido en la ciudad, tenía una reputación de ser amable y generoso, siempre regalándole galletas a los niños que visitaban la panadería, su madre tenía una reputación completamente opuesta. Algunas personas incluso la llamaban abusiva. Yo nunca fui cercana a Peeta, así que no lo sé con seguridad. Nunca la conocí, pero siempre fue algo grosera, especialmente con aquellos a quienes consideraba inferior.

Estoy viendo televisión en la residencia cuando me asalta una idea. Justo frente a mi, en la pantalla brillante, con sus gruesos labios rojos contorsionados en una astuta sonrisa, Coriolanus Snow, el dueño de una empresa farmacéutica, recibe un premio por traer muchos nuevos puestos de trabajo a la ciudad. —Capitol Pharma ha entregado mucho a nuestra comunidad—dice Caesar Flickerman, el presentador del noticiario.

—Hay que admirar su coraje—dice su compañera, Effie Trinket—por resistir después de la terrible tragedia que sacudió a su familia.

—Por supuesto. No olvidemos que el Señor Snow es el hermano de la viuda y madre de las víctimas del Rebanador de Panaderos—dice. —Y madre del mismo—añade Trinket con una sonrisa triste.

Es como unir las piezas de un puzle y empezar a ver la imagen. Su reacción a la visita de su madre el día anterior, el hecho de que fue su madre quien lo encontró y llamó a la policía, el extraño comportamiento que podría ser explicado por abuso de sustancias. Las palabras de Johanna Mason resuenan en mi cabeza: ¿una sustancias que no encontraron quizás porque no la estaban buscando?

Me atoro en mi comida. ¿Qué podría llevar a una persona a cometer un crimen así y luego culpar a su propio hijo? Para hacer algo así tendría que ser un monstruo. Pero… lo pienso y cada vez me convenzo más. La Señora Mellark siempre miraba en menos a aquellos con menos dinero, como mi familia, y hablaba sobre su hermano rico que trabajaba en una farmacéutica. ¿Podría estar contenta con un hombre que sólo poseía una panadería y no tenía los medios para llevarla a lugares distantes y comprarle ropas caras? Quizás querría deshacerse de su esposo por algún motivo…

Recuerdo mis clases de psicología y cómo leí sobre este síndrome, Munchausen por poderes, en que una persona le provoca una enfermedad a otra, habitualmente un niño o un anciano a su cargo. Peeta difícilmente califica como niño, pero viviendo aún con sus padres no sería difícil colocar algo en su comida. Y teniendo un hermano dueño de una farmacéutica, tendría acceso fácil a todo tipo de drogas.

Puede que no tenga sentido del todo, pero siento que puedo haber descubierto algo así que en la mañana busco al Doctor Aurelius y le cuento sobre mi teoría.

—Es una extraña coincidencia, seguro—me concede el doctor—pero no necesariamente significa que ella le esté haciendo esto. Para que pudiéramos hablar de un Síndrome de Munchausen por poderes ella tendría que ganar algo de esta hospitalización… Y no explicaría los asesinatos, me temo—sacude su cabeza en negación. —No somos detectives, señorita Everdeen.

Pero, a pesar que descarta mi teoría, cuando regreso el viernes descubro que su madre ya no puede visitarlo.

Un par de días después, un detective llega al hospital para entrevistar al doctor y a Peeta. Me alegro de ver a mi amigo de la infancia, Gale Hawthorne. Gale y yo éramos muy cercanos cuando los dos éramos adolescentes. Aunque es dos años mayor que yo, su padre murió en el mismo accidente que el mío y vivía al lado de mi tía Sae, donde me fui a vivir cuando mi madre tuvo que ser internada en este hospital.

Solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, en los bosques cercanos, hasta que cumplió dieciocho años y se unió a la policía. Regresó una par de veces a casa, pero ya no era la mismo y luego yo me fui a la universidad y dejamos de toparnos. Al menos hasta hoy.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo—murmura a mi cabello cuando nos abrazamos.

Yo me río. —Sí, como seis años o algo así. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, bien… Me conoces, puro trabajo y nada de diversión—me sonríe con picardía. —Apuesto que es la misma historia contigo.

—Algo así—sonrío. Hay un millón de cosas que dos personas que no se han visto en años podría hablar, millones de cosas en las que ponerse al día pero mi mente divaga en otra dirección. De cierta forma se siente como si fuera el destino o algo superior que ha hecho que sea él el detective a cargo del caso de Peeta y quizás mi oportunidad de llevar mi teoría a las autoridades. —¿Así que te asignaron el caso Mellark?

—Sí, el rebanador de panaderos—me dice, nuevamente serio. He de hacer alguna cara al nombre porque se ve apenado. —Disculpa, es algo pegote.

—¿Y… cómo se ven las cosas para él? —pregunto, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—No puedo hablar sobre los detalles, Catnip—me responde. —Es un caso extraño, pero hay mucha presión por la cobertura mediática que tiene.

—¿Y están seguros que lo hizo? Quiero decir, que quiso hacerlo—digo. Gale me mira extrañado, así que me explayo un poco: —Yo estaba aquí cuando llegó ese día y se veía tan fuera de sí.

—Bueno, lo que más le conviene es que los doctores digan que puede alegar demencia. De otra forma, no tiene vuelta. Fue una verdadera masacre—dice.

—¿No podría haber otra explicación? —murmuro. —Quiero decir, sólo hipotéticamente… ¿qué tal si él fue testigo de las matanzas y quedó tan traumatizado que ahora no recuerda que pasó?

—Bueno, eso suena como salido de una novela… y no una buena—se ríe. Cuando ve que no me estoy riendo también su rostro se vuelve serio de nuevo.

—Cómo mucho podría juzgársele por homicidio en vez de asesinato—dice Gale. —Él mató a esos dos hombres, Katniss. Y eran su familia.

—De verdad no creo que lo hiciera—dejo que las palabras escapen de mis labios.

Gale me mira con tristeza en los ojos. —No te hagas esto, Katniss. Ya lo tienes lo suficientemente difícil.

Es un golpe bajo, pero la carta de la familia loca no me va a detener. —¿Sabías que su tío es dueño de una compañía farmacéutica? ¿Has hablado con su madre? Apuesto que su coartada no te convence… ¡Tú mismo dijiste que era un caso extraño! —insisto.

—¡Claro que sé todo eso! ¡No tienes que decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo, Katniss!—me da una mirada enfadada. Nos miramos un momento y nuestra rabia se disipa. Tomo la oportunidad para tratar de hacerlo ver mi punto de vista.

—Tú me conoces, Gale—le digo. —No confío fácilmente en la gente. Gale sonríe levemente y asiente. —Pero por algún motivo, confío en él… ¿Considerarías la posibilidad de que pueda ser inocente?

Gale me observa en silencio un momento. Luego asiente. —Confío en tus instintos, Catnip, pero no estoy muy seguro de ellos en este momento—me dice. —Aún así, lo consideraré… Tu siempre fuiste el cerebro entre los dos.

Después de eso me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Cuando voy a revisar cómo está Peeta esa tarde, lo encuentro muy alterado. Le pregunto qué sucede, pero él evita la pregunta sin dificultad. Su actitud empieza a preocuparme, así que intento hacer conversación.

—Hablé con el detective—le digo.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, Katniss. Soy peligroso—me cambia el tema. Yo me detengo, sorprendida. ¿De dónde viene esto? ¿Es por la conversación que tuvo con Gale?

—No, no lo eres—le rebato. —Y no creo que mataras a nadie. Creo que alguien te quiso incriminar.

—¿Incriminar?—Peeta me mira con incredulidad. —¡Katniss, créeme! ¡No hay nada que no preferiría antes que ser el responsable por la muerte de mi padre y hermano…! ¡Pero eso es absurdo! Me encontraron en la escena del crimen, cubierto de su sangre. ¡Yo lo hice, Katniss! ¡Yo lo hice!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdas haberlo hecho! —insisto.

—¡Porque estaba psicótico! ¡Estaba fuera de mí!—él grita. Su cara se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor y puedo ver las lágrimas que amenazan con caer. De verdad piensa que lo hizo. —¿Por qué insistes en buscar teorías extrañas cuando la respuesta está al frente tuyo?—susurra.

Me detengo a pensar en eso. ¿Por qué no puedo aceptarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar que quizás sí cometió este crimen? La idea se siente como un veneno que recorre mi cuerpo manchando cada célula y tejido. Sacudo mi cabeza. No es posible. Es como si todo mi cuerpo rechazara la simple noción de que él pueda ser un psicópata.

—Porque no puedo creer que hiciste esas cosas—le digo. Me acerco hacia él y tomo sus temblorosas manos entre las mías. —Tú nunca podrías hacerle daño a los que amas. No lo creo por un segundo.

Estamos tan cerca. Puedo sentir su aliento, cálido y con un dejo de menta. Cierro mis ojos y aprieto mis labios contra los suyos. Él me envuelve en sus brazos, respondiendo mi beso con entusiasmo. Nunca antes había sentido algo similar, este calorcito a mi alrededor, su sola presencia casi intoxicante al punto que me llego a sentir mareada. No quiero que este momento termine nunca.

Pero demasiado pronto, él se aleja de mí.

—No podemos… Estoy enfermo, Katniss. Ni siquiera saben qué es lo que gatilla mis brotes psicóticos. Soy peligroso—dice dando un paso hacia atrás, lejos de mí. —Por favor, cámbiate con otra voluntaria. No creo que sea bueno que nos veamos tanto.

Salgo de la habitación, aún muy confundida. En la estación de enfermería, todos parecen evitar mirarme a los ojos. El enfermero Boggs me lleva aparte y me da un vaso de agua. —Señorita Katniss, esto no es sano para usted—me dice. —Ese chico… Tiene que recordar porqué está aquí.

Yo asiento sin ponerle demasiada atención. —Usted es una chica muy prometedora, señorita Katniss, y estoy seguro que algún día será una excelente enfermera, pero tiene que aprender a cuidar de sí misma. Así que va a cambiar los cuartos asignados con la señorita Clove desde hoy. No quiero tener que reportar algunas conductas inapropiadas que presencié hoy—me mira levantando una ceja.

Lo miro asustada. ¿Cómo supo del beso?

—Hay cámaras en todas las habitaciones, señorita Katniss—sacude la cabeza mirándome. Mentalmente me doy un golpe en la frente.

—Quizás debería reportarme—suspiro. Tiene razón. Estoy siendo irracional, inapropiada y completamente poco profesional al punto que ya no me reconozco a mí misma, y todo por un chico. Me horrorizo.

—No se preocupe—se ríe. —Todos nos equivocamos… Todo el mundo hace locuras cuando se enamora.

¿Estoy enamorada? ¿Es por eso que estoy actuando de esta forma? Sacudo los pensamientos de mi cabeza y vuelvo a trabajar. Si hay algo que he aprendido después de años de perder seres queridos es que sentarse a lamentarse no ayuda. Sólo te hace caer más rápido. Cuando te mantienes ocupado puedes alejar los problemas de tus pensamientos. Así que eso es lo que hago.

Una semana pasa y logro evitar ver a Peeta. No mucho evitar pensar sobre él, eso sí. En mi casa, en la escuela, en el hospital, todos mis pensamientos parecen volver a él. Me siento como un adicto en abstinencia, anhelándolo a todas horas, a veces susurrando su nombre a solas en mi auto. Siento como si hubiéramos tenido una ruptura amorosa, incluso a pesar que nunca hubo una relación real entre ambos.

Como helado, salgo a trotar seguido, salgo con Madge y Johanna quienes intentan sin éxito que me interese en chicos en un bar. Cada semana quiero cambiarle su cuarto a Clove, sentarme con él, jugar póker juntos, volver a besarlo. Pero me contengo. No es correcto. Él es un paciente y me fue bastante claro al decirme que no puede estar conmigo… y probablemente tampoco quiere.

Después de un turno de noche particularmente malo, me voy a casa a tratar de dormir un poco antes de salir a correr. Debo dormirme mientras me tomaba mi té porque lo siguiente que sé es que estoy siendo despertada por el sonido de mi celular.

Cuando miro mi celular me encuentro con el rostro de Gale en la pantalla. —Hola, Catnip—me contesta mi débil "hola". —Quizás quieras prender tu televisor y ver las noticias. Y por cierto, gracias por el empujón en la dirección correcta— su risa alegre es lo último que escucho antes de tirar el aparato al otro extremo de la habitación y correr a prender mi televisor.

Todos los canales hablan de lo mismo, mostrando las mismas imágenes: Coriolanus Snow y Marla Mellark arrestados por los asesinatos de Vader y Rye Mellark. —Aparentemente, el señor Mellark habría sido testigo de actividades ilegales en las que habría participado su cónyuge concernientes la empresa de su cuñado. La policía especula que intentaron sobornarlo pero él los habría rechazado. Eventualmente, ejecutaron un elaborado plan en que incriminaron al hijo menor de Marla de los asesinatos, drogándolo.

—Capitol Pharma se encuentra bajo investigación por el tráfico de drogas ilícitas tales como su invención genéticamente modificada, la Rastrevíspula, un poderoso alucinógeno que haría a las personas extremadamente violentas y podría ser lo que se usó en Peeta Mellark, antes conocido como el Rebanador de Panaderos.

Pego un salto y tomo mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi auto. Cuando llego al hospital, Thom, el guardia, se ve curioso sobre mi regreso. —¿Cambió turno con alguien? Porqué está un poco atrasada—se ríe.

—No, no… sólo olvidé algo—miento. Él me sonríe y me deja entrar. Corro por el camino de tierra y a penas le doy un par de saludos a la pasada a las enfermeras que paso en mi camino directo a su habitación. Él está allí, sonriéndole a otro rubio con rasgos muy similares a los suyos. ¿Otro hermano, quizás?

—Hola—me sonríe. —¿Lo viste en las noticias?

—Sí, vine en cuanto lo supe—le contesto. Su hermano sonríe y se excusa para ir al baño. En cuanto sale de la habitación, saltó a sus brazos y lo aprieto contra mí. —¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo sabía que eras inocente!

—¡Eres increíble, Katniss! Tu creíste en mí incluso cuando yo ya no lo hacía—me dice, sus ojos brillando al mirarme. —Los detectives dicen que fue una droga que mi madre me daba en la comida. Por eso después de un tiempo aquí empecé a mejorar…

—Y por eso empeoraste cuando ella vino a visitarte—lo interrumpo.

—Sí… ¡Vaya, siempre pensé que mi tío era raro pero nunca me imaginé que era un traficante de drogas!

Peeta toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Mi estómago da un salto y sonrío.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer una vez que te dejen ir? —le pregunto, aún sujetando su mano.

—He pensado una que otra cosa, sí…—me sonríe. —Hay una chica a la que muero por invitar a salir.

**FIN.**


End file.
